Photograph
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Tyson and Nobita were meet at one college for a first time. They shared every inch of their life experience.


**Photograph  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first crossover of Beyblade and Doraemon. Tyson and Nobita shared their life experiences.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hour 1500, Tokyo International College, Japan.  
There was one taxi arrived there, one 19 year old teenager boy walked out from that cab, he brought one luggage and walked into that college. There, he registered his name and get his room-key. After that, he walked upstairs into 3rd floor. At the male dorm of that college. he opened the door after he unlocked that door. He placed his luggage beside his bed and laid on the bed. He thought of something.

That guy that I was mentioned was Nobita Nobi. He was choosen to study in that college in Diploma of Business. But wait the minute! He used to fail in exam and weak in sport, how could he can reached all of this?

Okay, back to the story. While Nobita slept on the bed, there was one another guy walked into that room. He placed his bag beside his bed and greeted him.  
"Hi, pal, How are you today?" asked Tyson Granger, he arrived there, he also studying here.  
Nobita woke up, rubbing his eyes after he took off his glasses. "What do you mean?"  
"Hey, pal. Are you new students here?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I'm also freshman too."  
Nobita wore his glasses, stood up. walked toward Tyson.  
"My name is Tyson Granger, I came from Hokkaido," said Tyson.  
"My name is Nobita Nobi, nice to meet you," said Nobita. They shook their new friend's pal.  
"What are you studying?"  
"Diploma in Business. You?"  
"Diploma in Sport Science,"

Nobita muted for a while, he looked over his luggage as he opened that thing and he took out of something.  
"What's that?" asked Tyson.  
"My photoframe of me and Doraemon," said Nobita, Tyson looked over that photoframe.  
"Who is Doraemon?"  
"He was my cat-like-robot pet, he also my friend, he used to help me for facing much problem..... but.... he's gone,"  
"I'm sorry of that,"  
"That's okay. But because of him, I'm here. I'm studying here," Nobita told Tyson how did he meet Doraemon as it changed much of his life.

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on his head_

"You said, Doraemon came from the future to help his 'grandfather' get his better future, isn't it?" asked Tyson.  
"Yes, he came in my life to help me. Yeah, I used to get zero marks in exam, been scolded by mother and teacher, been bullied by Suneo and Giant....." said Nobita.  
"He came there for helping you, but why did he gone?"  
"That's too hard for me to say...."

Nobita thought of his moment when Doraemon had lost of his batteries that make him frozen. Since then, he thought of his dark life. He thought of he lost of his friend, his family, and the worst thing that he thought was..... he got a bad future not as he predicted.

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

"Nobita, what's wrong with you?" asked Tyson.  
"Nothing," said Nobita.  
"Can I see your photoframe?"  
"Sure,"

Tyson and Nobita looked over the photograph of Nobita and Doraemon, they were having their 'food-war'.  
"Both of you are so cute," said Tyson.  
"Not that..." said Nobita.  
"I think Doraemon was really missed you,"  
"I think so,"  
"What if he won't help you, maybe you're not here,"  
"What do you mean?""  
"If he not came to your time, you'll get a bad future and you not stay here,"

After that, Nobita and Tyson took out their family picture. One picture of Nobita and his parents and Doraemon, one other was a picture of Tyson, with his father, brother and grandpa.  
"Your family were hereditary warriors, right?" asked Nobita.  
"Yes, you are," said Tyson. "Every evening, after I came home from school, my grandpa teached me fencing,"  
"Luckily I'm not in your place,"  
"Or what?"  
"I used to be bad in sport. Every evening, Giant forced me to play baseball. If I failed to get a score, I'll bullied by him," said Nobita.  
"Poor you," said Tyson.  
"One more, my mom was so strict with me. Every time I failed in exam, she forced me to sit opposite her and I need to listen her speech,"  
"She's so loving you. She want you to be a successful person,"  
Tyson felt sad. "I lost of my mom when I was young, I missed her,"  
"I hope she'll rest in peace," said Nobita.  
Tyson dried his tears.  
"I want to show you something, maybe you'll be shocked," said Tyson.

And then, Tyson took out his photoframe of the BladeBreakers and shown to Nobita.  
"Are they your friend?" asked Nobita.  
"Yes," said Tyson. "If you want to know, they came from different countries. Example, Max came from America, Kai from Russia and Ray from China,"  
"Who else in that picture?"  
"Kenny and Hillary, they're my classmates. How about you?"

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time I had better things to do  
Play records says I've broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

"Actually, I used to get zero in exam," said Nobita, Tyson laughed him.  
"Luckily I got C's," said Tyson.  
Nobita sulked.  
"Don't be like that," said Tyson. "I was kidding,"

"Okay," sighed Nobita.  
"About me...." said Tyson. "I used to be a naughty student in school. As a beyblader, I used for having a fans, I brought my beyblade in school and playing with them, but I was noticed by teachers, but luckily my beyblade is still in my hands,"  
"Your beyblade?" asked Nobita.  
"I'll show you,"  
Tyson took his beyblade from his pocket, actually he want to show a demonstration of beyblading to him, but he thought that thing was not important for him.

That time, Tyson felt frusted.

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Last man and now that it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh oh oh oh god I....I_

"I hope I can meet my friends again," said Tyson.  
'You mean?" asked Nobita.  
"Max, Ray, Kai, Hillary and Kenny," said Tyson. "I lost them after the tournament over,"  
"It seems Doraemon can help you...." said Nobita. "If he's still alive,"  
"That's okay, that's a history. Now, I need to look forward," said Tyson.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

That time, Nobita walked away from Tyson as he need to keep his room tidy. There, Tyson looked over his book of photo album, he opened it one by one. He remembered of his moment when he was with BladeBreakers. He thought of his friends that he missed for, Kenny, Hillary, Max, Ray, Kai..... where are they now?

Nobita walked back to Tyson. He saw that photo album as he looked over them.  
"You missed them?" asked Nobita.  
"I missed them," said Tyson. "I'm really missed them,"  
"Me too, Doraemon, Shizuka, Suneo and Giant. They've make my life better,"  
"I'm sure they don't forget you,"  
"I hope so,"

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops seeing us hanging out  
They said somebody went and burned it down_

"I remembered of something," said Tyson. "When I was in school, Kenny and I were best friends,"  
'Me too. Actually, I was really close with Shizuka. She's so sweet girl that I ever seen. But....." said Nobita.  
"And I have Hillary, but why are you stop?"  
"When I was accidentally entering into her bathroom, she screamed and hitted me,"  
"No wonder you're looking so wierd,"  
"Who's wierd?"  
"Nothing,"

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

"That thing also happen to me. Hillary used to hate me for my behaviour. Once she ran after me for not cleaning the class after the school session finished for beyblade-training," said Tyson.  
"We're got a same fate," said Nobita.  
'But you're so bad,"  
"And finally she fell in love with you, right?"  
"For a short time,"

_She's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh oh oh oh god I...I_

"I had Shizuka that time..... we're best friends and getting a couple....... I liked when she kissed me," said Nobita, blushed.  
"Ha.... you're so cheeky!" said Tyson.  
"She's so sweet.... I used to get marry with her in the future,"  
"What a big shame! How do you know that you'll getting marry with her in your future?"  
"Hehehehe..... I'm just predicting,"  
"You need to look over the mirror first,"  
Tyson thought of the moment when he kissed Hillary in the rain.  
"And you're also had your first kiss with your girlfriend," said Nobita.  
"Yes, with Hillary," said Tyson.

Both of them muted for a while.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

"But we missed them," said both of them.  
"I hope I can meet Shizuka in this college," said Nobita. "I'm really missed of her bakes,"  
"Me too," said Tyson. "I missed Hillary, especially when she scolded me. She's so pretty with angry face,"

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase it  
you can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
So hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change......_

"Times has passed. All of past moments, whether sweet or bitter, they lasts in our mind," said Nobita.  
"But we need to think of our future," said Tyson.  
"I'm really want to know that Doraemon had inspired me of something,"  
"What do you mean?"

"If you want to know, I used to ask his gadgets from him and misused it for my own importance. But when he is gone..... I knew that I need to work hard for get my better future," said Nobita.  
"My grandpa also," said Tyson. "He motivated me for being an useful person in future,"

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
Its hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

The bell rang from the main building of the college. Studying time!  
"Tyson, I need to go first. Maybe we can..." said Nobita.  
"You can go now. I have something to do," said Tyson.  
Nobita walked out from his room, followed by Tyson.  
"Wait the minute!" screamed Tyson.  
"What?" asked Nobita.  
Tyson took out his camera and hugged Nobita from behind and captured the picture of them.  
"What are you doing?' asked Nobita.  
"From now, we're best friends, today, tomorrow and always," said Tyson.

There, they leave their room to get into their class to attend........

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me......_

* * *

Several years later.....

Nobita walked away from the train to his car after he finished his work. When he arrived to his car, he accidentally hitted someone.  
'I'm sorry," said Nobita.  
"That's okay," said Tyson.  
"Tyson?"  
"Nobita?"  
They shocked as they meet at last since their first meet at their room, they hugged each other.  
"Nobita, do you remembered of something?' asked Tyson.  
'Remember of what?" asked Nobita.  
Tyson and Nobita shown of the picture of themselves in that room.  
"We remembered it, we meet at the first time there, right?" asked both of them,.

The End.

Moral Value: Every moments are important.

**Once again a bad story. Whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
